Sweet Home
by rajabmaulan
Summary: Hal apa saja yang akan terjadi? jika Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal satu atap selama dua minggu? APAAA! Kalian berdua akan tinggal bersama selama dua minggu? dia wanita yang berbeda dari lainnya. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto Masashi Kisimoto_**

**_Sweet Home ! By Rajabmaulan._**

**_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga._**

**_Rate : M_**

_**Warning : AU ,OCC, gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, dan lain2**_

_**Summary : Hal apa saja yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal satu atap selama dua minggu? Apa?! Kalian berdua akan tinggal bersama selama dua minggu.? Dia wanita yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.**_

_**Chapper 1**_

_**Accident**_

_**Happy reading ^^V**_

"Hah," Hinata menghela napas. Dia terus mencari cari keberadaan Momo-_chan_. Momo-_chan_ adalah sejenis kucing anggora berbulu putih dan lebat. Hinata sangat menyayangi Momo. Hinata merasa lelah, dia sudah mencari Momo seluruh penjuru rumah. Mulai dari kamar, ruang tamu, ruang makan, lantai dua dan bahkan taman belakang. tapi tidak juga menemukannya. terpikir satu tempat oleh Hinata 'Apa mungkin Momo-_chan_ berada disana?' Hinata menggeleng. Dia tidak yakin jika Momo-chan berada ditempat itu.

Merasa fruktasi, Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Hinata mencari-cari keberadaan Momo ditempat itu.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya memcari keberadaan Momo dikolong ranjang. Hinata bersyukur karna menemukan Momo dikolong ranjang.

"Hah, Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, ayo kemari Momo-_chan_!"

Momo menghampiri Hinata, Hinata langsung memeluk Momo dan langsung menggesekan hidung mereka.

"Anak pintar! Kau mau ikan hmmm?hmmm?'' tanya Hinata masih betah menggesekan hidungnya kehidung Momo.

"Meong" Hinata terkekeh geli melihat muka Momo yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!, sebelum pemilik kamar datang kemari!" ajak Hinata. 'Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak' pikir Hinata.

Tap Tap Tap

Merasa mendengar langkah suara kaki, Hinata menengok kebelakang. Mata Hinata membulat, dengan mulut menganga, dan wajah yang memerah. Hinata tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hinata mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang. Otak Hinata masih belum merespon dengan cepat tentang kejadian yang baru dia lihat.

Sasuke juga tidak kalah terkejut dari Hinata, dia melihat Hinata berada didalam kamarnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah keadaan dirinya. Tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk diatas kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Hinata akan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Terlebih lagi dia mengerutuki keadaannya sekarang. Dengan mudahnya, dia keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan lebih celaka lagi, Hinata gadis yang akan tinggal bersamanya selama dua minggu, melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Hinata tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Raut wajah ketakutan terpancar diwajah cantiknya, Hinata melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke, gelengan pelan berulang ulang dia lakukan. Hinata masih tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Melihat Hinata melangkah mundur membuat Sasuke salah tingkah, terlebih lagi melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari Hinata. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata. Hal tersebut justru membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan. Merasa Sasuke sudah berada didepannya? Hinata Menutup kedua matanya dan berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

'Tch, sial!' rutuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Ino House**_

"Apa?!, kau melihat Sasuke-_kun_, dia…dia ?!" teriak Ino dan Sakura dengan muka memerah.

Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuk kebibirnya. "Shhht, Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, bisakah kalian pelankan suara Kalian! Seseorang bisa mendengarnya!" pinta Hinata.

Ino dan Sakura menatap Hinata tajam, mereka mencodongkan badannya kearah Hinata.

"Jadi?!, apa itu benar?!" Tanya Ino dan Sakura penasaran.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, dia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "I-iya…tapi aku tidak melihat semuanya, karna aku begitu terkejut." bohong Hinata.

Ino menangis histeris dipelukan Sakura. "Huwaaaaaa, aku bahkan memimpikan melihat Sasuke-_kun_ telanjang! huwaaaaaaaaa" Sakura menepuk nepuk bahu Ino, dia mencoba menenangkan Ino. Padahal dia sendiri pun tidak rela Hinata melihat tubuh sexy Sasuke.

"Tidak apa Ino!, tidak apa!, aku juga sama denganmu. Bermimpi melihat Sasuke-_kun_ telanjang juga!."

Hinata mengkibas kibaskan tangannya. Senyum miris terukir diwajah cantiknya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangkan bahwa Sakura dan Ino akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan! Lagi pula tidak terjadi apa apa diantara kami!" ujar Hinata menyakinkan Ino dan Sakura.

"Hah," Tenten menghela napas. "Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat kebenaran dari wajah Hinata, dia tunanganya sekarang dan apapun bisa **TERJADI**" Tenten membuka suara dengan menekan kata terjadi dikalimatnya.

"Kyaaaa!, Tenten-_chan_! Tidak seperti itu kejadianya." teriak Hinata dengan muka yang memerah.

"lantas, apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian?" Tenten bertanya serius.

Sontak saja Wajah Hinata memerah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana dia melihat dada sixpeck Sasuke, lengan yang kekar, rambut basah Sasuke dan tetesan air mengalir dari rambut itu menuju leher jejangnya. Kulit mulus tanpa ada bekas luka satu pun dan jangan lupa sebuah benda yang menonjol diselangka Sasuke. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Hinata seperti kepiting rebus.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah membuat Ino, Sakura dan Tenten memandang heran?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino sewot.

"Hihihi, tidak ada!" Hinata mengkibas kibaskan tangannya.

Glek

Ino dan Sakura menelan ludah, mereka tegang sekali menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Sementara Tenten terlihat lebih santai menunggu jawaban Hinata. Sambil menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Tenten mengecat kukunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ dan aku, tinggal bersama" cicit Hinata pelan

Apa?!

Itu semua benar?!

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Sakura dan Ino benar benar dibuat kaget setengah mati oleh pernyataan Hinata # mati aja kali :P # Author dilempar para Reader.

Tenten menatap bosan kepada dua mahkluk itu. "Sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_, telah membuat hati kalian hancur"

.

.

.

_**Kedai Dango**_

"Apa?!, kalian akan tinggal bersama selama dua minggu? dan kalian sudah tinggal satu atap sejak kemarin?!" teriak Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto. Dia malah asik melahap kue dango yang ada didepannya. Sebenarnya dia malas menceritakan ini dengan Naruto, Namun apa daya? Dia benar benar memerlukan bantuan dari teman temanya. Dia terlalu bingung bagaimana caranya menghadapi Hinata? Dan apa yang akan terjadi dalam dua minggu kedepan?!. Tinggal bersama dengan wanita yang kau cintai, dan meyandang status sebagai tunanganmu, Bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke memang pintar dalam hal akademis tetapi kalau menyangkut masalah peercintaan, Sasuke benar benar bodoh. Jadi sinilah dia sekarang, bersama Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee dan juga Sai. Mereka berkumpul, membicarakan masalah Sasuke.

"Apa?!, dia melakukan itu?" teriak kencang Naruto.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa dia melakukanya dengan sengaja?! Dan apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?!"

"Sasuke itu berbeda denganmu Naruto" Kiba membuka suara.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" Naruto mengkecerutkan bibirnya.

'Hah, sebanarnya yang mempunyai masalah itu kalian atau Sasuke sih!?' pikir Shikamaru.

"Hinata itu gadis yang sangat pemalu, jadi tidak mungkin dia sengaja melakukannya?!" Jawab Sasuke memegang gelas.

"Dan aku tegaskan sekali lagi, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto masih tidak percaya perkataan Sasuke, Naruto pun membuka suara.

"Dan aku masih ingat, kau menyelinap masuk kekamar mandi. Pada saat itu, Hinata sedang mandi dirumahmu!" Ujar Naruto santai.

Puufft

Mendengar peryataan dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke menyemburkan teh yang telah dia minum. Sasuke jadi teringat. Saat dia, tidak sengaja masuk kekamar mandi dan melihat Hinata setengah telanjang. Masih terekam dengan jelas diingatan Sasuke, lekuk tubuh bagian belakang Hinata, sementara bagian depan tubuh Hinata tertutup oleh handuk. Pada saat itu posisi Hinata membelakangi Sasuke sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang tubuh Hinata. Sasuke benar benar menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepannya pada saat itu.

Grab

Sasuke mencengkram kaos Naruto "Itu kecelakaan yang lainnya, mengerti!" ucap Sasuke marah dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedang marah.

"mereka benar benar teman baik, hehehe" ujar Chouji tertawa.

"yah, kau benar" kiba tersenyum.

Semua orang yang berada disana tersenyum melihat keakraban yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto, namun sebelum itu terjadi , Naruto membuka suara dan membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ah…Sasuke-_san_ wajahmu jadi memerah, setelah melihat apa yang seharusnya dilhat oleh orang dewasa." goda Naruto.

Tanda segitiga muncul didahi Sasuke, Sasuke benar benar dibuat kesal oleh tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Grab

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kaos Naruto dan bersiap menghantamkan sebuah pukulan diwajahnya. namun sebuah suara menghentikan kegitiatan Sasuke.

"Ehem!"

Semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mereka melihat dua orang pria bertubuh kekar dan berpakian serba hitam. Mereka adalah body guards Itachi.

'mereka lagi' Pikir semua orang yang berada disana. kecuali Chouji, dia benar benar terkejut dan pingsan seketika # sepertinya penyakit pingsan Hinata menular ke Chouji. # dikejar Hinata FC.

"Itachi-_sama_ ingin berbicara dengan anda, Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap salah seorang _bodyguards._

"Jadi….dia ada di Jepang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke-_sama_"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan teman temannya untuk pergi menemui Itachi.

*** To be continued ***

Gx tahu kenapa Author pingin ngepublic fi ini mungkin gara adik Author kali :D

Bagi para reader yang bernama Momo tolong jangan tersinggunya. Sebenarnya nama Momo sendiri Author terinspirasi dari adik Author begini ceritanya # curhat.

Waktu Author mau mandi, Author dihalangin sama adik Author, dia bilang. dia duluan yang mandi nah,! sebagai seorang kakak yang baik hati and tidak sombong # reader muntah ditempat. Author ngalah Donk! Belum ada 5 menit adik Author sudah selesai mandi ? Author bingung ? Author Tanya aja tumben mandinya cepet biasanya kan lama? Maklum adik Authorkan Cewek. Terus dia bilang, biasa ada Momo. kata Author Momo? Nama yang lucu ? Eh, pas disitu Author baru engeh kalau dari tadi pacar adik Author sudah setia menunggu Adikku tersayang buat diajak kencan. Jadi kesimpulannya nama pacar adik Author itu Momo. Maaf beribu maaf buat adik Author. Karna sudah menjadikan nama pacarmu sebagai nama kucingnya Hinata di fic ini. Hehehehehe # malah ketawa # Author dilempar reader.

Fic ini kupersembahkan Untuk Pingki954, Dewi Natalia dan para Senpai yang sudah mau membantuku menjadi Author yang lebih baik. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan nama (Maklum Authorkan pelupa ) plakkk, ditampar para Senpai.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaa, senpai jahat!

Suruh siapa lupa nama Kami?

Sekali Gomen, Author bener-bener lupa.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya, Pastikan review (maksa) # Author ditabok para Reader…

Arigatou Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto Masashi Kisimoto_**

**_Sweet Home ! By Rajabmaulan._**

**_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga._**

**_Rate : M_**

_**Warning : AU ,OCC, gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, dan lain2**_

_**Summary : Hal apa saja yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal satu atap selama dua minggu? Apa?! Kalian berdua akan tinggal bersama selama dua minggu.? Dia wanita yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Baka Aniki**_

_**Happy reading XD**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Recidence**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak para _maid _begitu melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Para _maid _langsung berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka.

Dengan santai Sasuke melewati para _maid_ yang berkumpul untuk menyambutnya. Dengan mata _love dovey_ para _maid_ melihat Sasuke melewati mereka.

Didepan pintu rumah. Kabuto, kepala pelayan dikediaman Uchiha menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Kabuto membungkuk hormat dan memberi salam kepada Sasuke.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Maksud anda, siapa? Sasuke-_sama."_ tanya kepala pelayan kepada Sasuke.

"_Aniki_, memangnya siapa lagi?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Itachi-_sama _berada lantai dua, Sasuke-_sama."_

"Hn." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Kabuto.

Sasuke melangkah menuju lantai dua. "Hah," Sasuke menghela napas. Sasuke merasa akan terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, Sasuke benar benar yakin kalau _Aniki_nya pasti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya kesal hari ini. Sasuke mengerutuki sikap _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-sannya, _ yang seenaknya saja membuat dia dan Hinata terjebak selama dua minggu. Apa mereka tidak tahu hasrat terpendamnya jika melihat Hinata? Sasuke mengacak acak rambutnya. Dia benar frustasi 'Ah…' Sasuke dibuat pusing oleh tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana jika dalam dua minggu dia tidak bisa menahan diri? Dan tiba tiba menyerang Hinata? Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi keluarga Hinata? Sasuke yakin jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Hinata. Hiashi_, _Neji, dan juga Hanabi pasti akan memenggal kepalanya.

Ini benar benar gila…..

Sebenarnya siapa orang gila yang mengusulkan hal itu?

_Flashback_

Salju turun membuat jalan setapak berubah warna menjadi putih. Seorang gadis manis, duduk disebuah bangku taman. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tinggal dirumah sendirian bukanlah yang dia sukai. Dia menyesal kenapa tidak mengajak Ino atau Sakura untuk menginap dirumahnya. "Hah," Hinata menghela napas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?"

Merasa mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata menengok kebelakang."Sas-Sasuke-_kun_" ujar Hinata terbata.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan, ikutlah kerumahku!"

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, begitu melihat wajah merah Hinata dibalik poninya. Merasa tidak mendengar suara Hinata. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, dan membawanya pulang kerumahnya.

'Ng….sebenarnya untuk apa aku kemari? Ini rumahnya Sasuke-_kun._ Dan ini..kamar mandi Sasuke_-kun,_ disini tempat Sasuke-_kun_ membersihkan tubuhnya?' wajah Hinata memerah begitu membayangkan Sasuke sedang membasuh tubuhnya dibathup.

Byur…

Byur…

"Uwaaaaaa, bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan!" maki Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri, begitu membayangkan Sasuke sedang membasuh tubuhnya dikamar mandi.

Sasuke mendengar suara teriakkan Hinata, dengan panik Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Glek

Sasuke menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga, melihat Hinata tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun adalah sebuah anugrah terindah bagi Sasuke. 'Tch, sial! Kenapa bagian belakang yang kulihat? Kenapa bukan bagian depannya!' Sasuke membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika dia berada disamping Hinata. Lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika begitu menyadari Hinata menengok kebelakang. Detak jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang. "Hah, hah, untung tidak ketahuan." Sasuke bernapas lega. "seandainya saja aku tinggal berdua dengan Hinata, aku pasti bisa melihat itu setiap hari" gumam Sasuke .

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Sasuke benar-benar terkejut melihat Itachi berada dihadapannya, Itachi mengkerutkan alisnya melihat reaksi Sasuke. Senyum jahil terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Ah…aku tahu….kau pasti sedang mengintip Hinata-_hime_ mandi?_" _goda Itachi. Wajah Sasuke memerah mendapat godaan dari Itachi. Tanpa menghiraukan godaan dari Itachi, Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Itachi tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sasuke pergi. "Tenang saja Sasuke, keinginanmu pasti kukabulkan."

Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Mikoto.

"Ta-tapi _baa-san, _aku…." Hinata hendak mengeluarkan prostes tapi terpotong oleh Mikoto.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus, jika kalian tinggal bersama…_kaa-san_ bisa cepat menimang cucu" ujar Mikoto sumringah.

Wajah Sasuke dan Hinata benar-benar merah seperti tomat, mendengar Mikoto berkata seperti itu. Mikoto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan protes yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke maupun Hinata, yang ada didalam benak Mikoto sekarang adalah cucu perempuan. Mikoto sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapat seorang cucu perempuan dari pasangan Sasuhina. Tanda segitiga muncul didahi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana _kaa-san_ bisa menimang cucu? Kami saja belum menikah!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah konyol _kaa-san_nya. Hancur sudah _image cool_ Sasuke yang selalu dia perlihatkan.

"Kalian kan sudah bertunangan." Ujar Mikoto _innocent_.

Memangnya kalau Sasuke dan Hinata sudah bertunangan, Mikoto bisa menimang cucu perempuan? _Poor_ Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san….._" jika saja Mikoto bukan ibu Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke sudah mencekik leher Mikoto saking kesalnya.

"Melakukan itu saja belum…bagaimana bisa punya anak?" ujar Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu sontak memerah mendengar pengakuan jujur Sasuke.

Hening melanda beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu Sasu-_kun_, cepat rapikan pakaianmu. Karna mulai hari ini kau tinggal bersama dengan Hinata-_chan_. Ya kan Hinata_-chan?_" Mikoto terkekeh geli melihat sikap malu-malu Sasuhina yang menurutnya sangat lucu."Ah….iya nanti _kaa-san_ yang bilang sama Hiashi_-kun_." Mikoto tidak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Mikoto memeluk erat Hinata "Ya ampun Hinata_-chan,_ _kaa-san_ benar-benar senang sekali. mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _kaa-san! _ Oke." ujar Mikoto senang.

"Eh,….?" Hinata terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"_kaa-san_ berharap kau dan Sasu-_kun _cepat-cepat memberikan _kaa-san _cucu. Apa lagi kalian akan tinggal dirumah selama dua minggu, kaa-san yakin Sasu-_kun _dan Hinata_-chan_ akan memberikan _kaa-san_ cucu selama dua minggu."

Semua orang cengo mendengar hal itu.

Brukkk….

Hinata tepar ditempat, mendengar kata-kata vulgar dari Mikoto.

"Sepertinya Hinata_-chan_ sudah tidak sabar memberikan_ kaa-san _cucu" ujar Mikoto innocent

Breakkkkk…..

Semua orang yang berasa diruangan itu terjatuh dari kursi. Mereka tidak habis pikir, kenapa Mikoto bisa begitu antusias. Memangnya dalam waktu dua minggu Mikoto bisa mendapatkan cucu dari Sasuke dan Hinata? Dan jika seandainya Hinata hamil, tidak mungkin Hinata bisa melahirkan dalam waktu dua minggu…

"Sasu-_kun,_ ayo cepat bawa Hinata kekemarmu!"

Semua orang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Mikoto. Saat Sasuke hendak membawa Hinata kekamar. Namun suara Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasu-_kun, kaa-san _sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kau dan Hinata_-chan _tinggal. Jadi, jika seandainya Hiashi_-kun_ pulang.…..aktivitasmu dan Hinata_-chan_ tidak akan terganggu" dengan gerakan patah-patah, Sasuke menengok kebelakang. Mikoto bertepuk tangan senang, dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap anak bungsunya.

"Nah,! Sasu-_kun_ cepat kekamar sekarang dan berikan _kaa-san_ cucu perempuan!" perintah Mikoto. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saja menghadapi tinggah laku ibunya. Poor Sasuke.

_Flashback end_

Dilantai dua, Itachi sedang menikmati secangkir teh. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menggoda Sasuke 'Pasti menyenangkan.' Pikir Itachi. Itachi terus saja membayangkan wajah kesal Sasuke dan tingkah laku Sasuke benar benar lucu dimata Itachi. Jika sudah berkaitan tentang Hinata Sasuke akan seperti anak kecil yang polos dan naïf. Padahal didalam hatinya, Itachi yakin seratus persen bahwa Sasuke juga ingin melakukan itu dengan Hinata.

"Itachi-_sama."_ sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Itachi melirik dengan ekor mata dan melihat Sasuke datang, tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke.

"Lama tidak bertemu _otouto,_ apa kau merindukanku?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ujar Sasuke datar, Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam. Itachi tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Hahaha….kau masih sama dengan Sasuke yang aku kenal."

'Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?' pikir Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ada urusan yang harus kau kerjakan?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"sebenarnya, aku punya pertemuan penting di Paris, tapi aku punya ide yang sangat bagus untukmu. Maka karna dari itu aku datang menemuimu." Senyum Itachi.

'Sebuah ide yang akan membuatku kesal, dasar _baka aniki_' pikir Sasuke.

"Ini serius Sasuke, aku akan bertanya hal yang penting saja?" ujar Itachi

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata_-hime?_"

"Dia makan tiga kali sehari, pergi ke Sekolah dan memasak untuk makan" ujar Sasuke malas.

Itachi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Sasuke."Prifff, jangan seperti anak kecil Sasuke" Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Itachi. Dengan santai Sasuke meminum teh yang sudah _maid_ sediakan untuknya. Itachi mengetikkan jari.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius.

"Uhuk..uhuk…." Sasuke sampai tersedak mendengar penuturan dari Itachi. Wajah Sasuke memerah mendengar hal itu, raut kekesalan Sasuke tambah menjadi-jadi melihat kakak semata wayangnya menertawakannya.

"Ahahahahah…." Itachi memegangi perutnya, dia tidak kuat untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Ahaha…jangan bilang kau belum menyentuhkannya sama sekali?!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin Itachi melihat wajanhya yang memerah, karna kesal dam malu.

Suara tawa Itachi semakin keras melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ahahahah…saat di Sekolah, aku mendapat gelar _most playboy,_ dan hampir semua perempuan di Sekolah sudah pernah kucium." tunjuk Itachi ke Sasuke

"Sementara kau, menghadapi gadis polos saja tidak bisa, ahahahaha"

'Seorang kakak yang benar-benar menyebalkan' pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Dia…..wanita yang berbeda." Ujar Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yg memerah.

Itachi terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

*** To be continued ***

Maksih banget buat :

**Mako-**_**chan **_**:** iya ini juga aku usahakan updet cepat.

**Kumbangbimbang :** dichapter awal aku memang gx masukin lemon

**Shinmikha : **baca terusnya.

**Guest 1 : **iya ini juga sudah lanjut, review laginya.

** shusiechi hiyonigara:** salam kenal juga. Arigatou reviewnya.

**Sana Uchiga :** Arigatou sudah memberitahukanku.

**Kirei-neko : ** baca terusnya.

**Pingki954 : **makanya ajarin aku doank pingki, agar aku bisa buat lemon yang menurutmu HOT

**Azzahra : **maunya kapan? Plak ditampar azzahra, tunggu sajanya.

**Rii-ka :** benarkah? Bagus dech kalau kamu terkejut. Arigatou nee.

**Clarette Yurisa :** Arigatou, aku senang banget senpai mau memperhatikanku. Huwaaaaaaaa# aku seneng banget.

** Kirei-neko: **Arigatou nee

**Guest 2 : **emang Sasuhina memang kawaiiiiiiiii.

**Onpu Azuka : **Arigtou

**Restyviolet :** emaang risty mau lihat Sasu-_kun telanjang juga. _Heheheheh

**Malfoy 1409 :** Arigatou senpai

I.**samudraputra.5 : **tos juga # Arigatou

**Giant-hime : **Arigatou

**Pororo90 : **Arigatou senpai

**Hyuusasuchina : **Arigatou

**VilettaOnyxLV :** Arigatou karna sudah mengingatkan.

**Kensuchan : **dichpter 2 sudah saya jelaskan

** baladewa loveless: **maaf kalau kependekan.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : ** justru aku yg seneng banget karna senpai sudah mau membantuku. Arigatou nee

**Jun30** : ini sudah sangat cepat _senpai._

**Fitria Toushiro :** saya sudah updet _senpai_

**Nivellia Neil :** Arigatou

**Guest 3 :** Sudah updet, baca terusnya.

**Liu-**_**chan :**_ maaf kalau bukan one shot.

Arigatou kepada semua reader yang sudah review. Jangan lupa reviewnya aku tunggu lho review dari kalian semua. Arigatou # bungkuk-bungkuk

peluk and cium para raeder…

_**Jaa nee**_


End file.
